


Agapic

by leusignac (Golbez)



Series: In Good Company [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Despair, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Light is bad, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Transformation, Warden of Light, Wordcount: 100-1.000, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/leusignac
Summary: The greatest of sin eaters are born from acts of love.





	Agapic

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly with little editing, I'm afraid.
> 
> I have been obsessed with this idea.

The Exarch arrived in time to watch Corio turn.

Light spilled from her lithe frame, the shattering of her soul accompanied by yelps of pain barely bitten back. Each cry pierced the Exarch's own soul.

He drew in a breath, and raised his staff despite the tightening in his chest as he thought of her voice, not in agony, but calling his name. He only had a moment, and only just enough power left from escaping Emet-Selch's bindings on him, to take the light again—

A snap, a flash of consuming darkness, and the Exarch found himself on his knees with only the staff to keep him from toppling over entirely, his cheek stinging from the strike.

"I think _not_ ," said Emet-Selch, striding over to him. "I know not how you escaped, but I'll not have you interfere again."

He grit his teeth, looking past Emet-Selch, to the Lightwarden being born, to the Scions, their friends, laying on the ground beyond. If he could do nothing for her, then for them—he could send them to the Crystarium.

"Let—"

"That is enough heroics out of you." And this time, another snap, and he found himself in the air with Emet-Selch, a good distance from the platform where horrors unfolded. Of course, the Ascian feared the light, but from here, they could both still see all of the turning.

Every part of her turning that sickening white, the light reshaping her relentlessly, blinding him momentarily.

Then she stopped screaming, and his vision returned, and the Exarch could only stare in horror at the features of the six-winged creature born from his failure—a crown of golden swords framed her face, unchanged save for golden streaks where her tears had run, shining white armor that engulfed her, and the weapons, a multitude of golden weapons she carried upon her hip. A Warrior of Light, even after the end. 

"I am Benevolence," said the creature, her voice ringing in his ears.

And the Lightwarden set to work, because where others faltered and hesitated, she carried on. The Exarch watched, as she woke each of the Scions in turn, smiling only at their horrified yells as she planted a weapon in each.

"You are loved," she told them, "You are forgiven."

And he watched in silence as each turned too, each sin eater grasping the weapon they had been given, because she had spoken only the truth. The Warden of Light could not exist without the Scions she dearly loved.

The Exarch slumped against Emet-Selch, whose laughter filled his ears over Corio's voice. He had failed not only the world, but his friend and her friends. How desperately he had tried to unwrite the future, only to cause it instead, and in doing so...

"Your work is not done," said Emet-Selch, and the bindings returned. Amusement graced his tone, pride and accomplishment masked by mockery. In the distance, Benevolence was rending the darkness of the Ascian's illusion in two. "I have use of you yet."

The Exarch did not fight when the Ascian teleported them both away. There was nothing left to fight.


End file.
